Middleton High
by GabbyW626
Summary: So the whole gang's all in the same high school: Middleton High. Wes is the new kid and lots of people have their eyes on him. Everyone's ready for their junior year. There will be fun, romance, drama, parties, and lots of shipping. Main:Rebecca/Wes, maybe Frank/Laurel PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 :)

Disclaimer: I do not own HTGAWM. I am not Shonda Rhimes. I'm just a teen obsessed with this show and Alfie Enoch and hoping that he makes a twitter account.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wes POV<strong>

NAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IGOTNFAUIGHF BAGIDITZIMABA!

I jumped out of bed immediately at the sound of the Circle of Life blaring from my phone. That was actually a good idea to set that as my alarm music. It's 6:00 and I'm ready for my first day as a junior at my new high school. In about 15 minutes, I'm ready.

"Bye mom!" I yelled. _Oh shit she's on the phone. Gotta go gotta go!_ I darted out the door and to my bike. Good thing for me, the school's not to far, so I wasn't all sweaty when I got there. Now I only had to pray that I hadn't lost my schedule I'd gotten over the summer.

_Well shit_

000000000000000000000

I guess I'll just have to stop by the office. I walked in and approached the lady at the desk. I waited. She didn't seem to notice me.

"Ahem!," I coughed._ Oh jeez, I sound like Umbridge_. Hem! Hem! But I'm kinda quiet and don't talk to much. Anyways, she looked up at me expectantly.

"OH! Hi! I'm new here, and I need a schedule." I said. "Name?" she growled. _What the hell are you growling for?_

"Erm.. Wes. Wes Gibbins." I said shakily, actually I was almost laughing because she looked a bit like Chewbacca. She went on her computer and printed it out. With a swift chair swivel, she turned around to get it and hand me my schedule.

"Thank you," I said. She said nothing...okay bitch... Let's see what my schedule looks like.

1 Calculus w/ Ms. Rivera - Rm. 807

2 AP English w/ Ms. Keating - Rm. 304

3 US History w/ Ms. Winterbottom- Rm. 317

4 P.E/ Health w/ Coach Criss - GYM/Rm.106

5 French 6 w/ M Delfino - Rm.1003

6 AP Biology w/ Mr. Leahy - Rm. 811

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Great. I have no fucking clue where any of these rooms are. I did, however, remember my sticky note that says where my locker is. After about five minutes of maneuvering myself through the hallways, a guy finally comes up to me and asks:

"Dude, are you lost?" I nod and he smirks. "Well that sucks for you," he says, turning back around to his friend. _Are you fucking kidding me_. I realize I am standing there with a _whut_ face on, and before I can fix it, he turns back around and yells.

"Ha! I was just kidding! Did you think I was a dick? Because I kind of am." He keeps talking and his friend with dark brown hair, says "Asher, shut up."

Then, he looks up at me, and I swear he just stares at me for like 10 seconds. So I did what anyone would do: just look around awkwardly and politely wait for him to finish this routine.

I look to this Asher kid for help, but he's just holding back laughter.

"Uh, so yeah, erm... So um yeah, could you help me find my locker, because uh yeah." Finally this dude stops staring at me. It felt like he was sucking out my soul through my eyes.

This Asher dude and his dementor friend shows me to my looker which is right outside my English class.

"Thanks guys," I say to Asher and to his friend. "By the way, I'm Wes, and you are?" I say to the dementor guy. He smirks at me, extends his hand and says: "I'm Connor Walsh." We shake, and I swear he shivers. _Okay...__._

Umm, so we all have the same first period I found out, so we're heading up to Calculus in room 807. I'm just trying to absorb everything while we go upstairs. This is the biggest school I've ever attended, and there are a lot of kids. A lot of girls.

* * *

><p>So we, me, Asher, and Connor are about to go to math, when I see a few girls through the window. They're in a group, talking and smoking. Most of them are tatted up and look high or something, but one of them turns around and looks at me dead in the eye.<p>

I stop mid stride and we just kind of stare at each other. By this point, Asher and Connor have stopped, and are looking back at me.

"Oh, those are the skanks," Connor says. _**[A/N: Glee reference anyone?]** _"They just kinda stand around smoking and skip class." _Well damn, maybe I'd like to get to know some skanks._

But then, that girl who caught my eye grabs her bag, pushes open the door and walks in the school, cigarette in hand. She then proceeds to skip down the hallway in the opposite direction, her arms swinging madly

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Connor POV**

So it's the first day of school. Yipee. I'm by my locker talking to Asher. Well actually, Asher is talking to me while I am half listening on my phone. Our conversation went a little like:

Him: So Connor, I ran into this girl the other day

Me: Mmhmm

Him: And she was like _soooo _hot, right. (makes explosion noises.)

Me: Yup

So, while he was talking to me, he turned around to help some new kid find his locker or something.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dude, are you lost?" he says. Then he turns back to me, saying to him, "Well that sucks for you," _Oh God, this is going to be one of Asher's dumbass jokes._ He turns back to the new kid and fucking screeches:

"Ha! I was just kidding! Did you think I was a dick? Because I kind of am."

He keeps yelling and so I automatically say: "Asher, shut up." And then I look up from my phone and see this new kid. He's looking very confused. And...

_He is so hot._ Now, I'm not usually one to stare, but I know I am now. And I can feel my mouth slightly open. And I can hearAsher snickering at me, but I don't care. This kid's skin is this beautiful caramel-y color and he smells like heaven.

"Uh, so yeah, erm... So um yeah, could you help me find my locker, because uh yeah." He trails off. _Oh, he talking. I should probably stop staring, I think I'm freaking him out._

Anyway, Asher and I show this angel to his locker. The whole way up, I'm just watching his ass. It's wonderful. He's wearing a striped polo and khakis with sperry sneakers and he honestly looks good enough to eat. Once he puts his stuff in his locker he turns to us and says,

"Thanks guys,"Then he turns to me and asks,

_"By the way, I'm Wes, and you are?" _I give him my signature smirk, "I'm Connor Walsh." At the touch of his hand, I swear I felt something electric. maybe magic. Bitch, I don't know.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rebecca POV<strong>

_Damn. I can't believe school's already starting. But it's not like I'm actually gonna do shit there anyway. _As soon as I get to school, I head out to the courtyard where me and my girls smoke and chill.

People call us the Skanks. I guess to summarize what we do, I'd say we're high all the time and we have a lot of sex and we harass other students. Some of these girls are crazy, but I'm not. I swear. I just like sex and tattoos.

I've never had a formal boyfriend before. I just screw around a lot, but that gets tiring after a while and I think it's time to get serious.

Anyway, we're standing there gossiping about something dumb, when i see those idiots Asher and Connor walking down the hallway with some other kid.

But then this other kid turns and looks me dead in the eye.

There us something odd about this guy, but I just can't put my finger on it. I mean, he's attractive, sure, but that's not it. It looks like they're going up for math, which I think is my 1st period. _I'm not sure though, I haven't really looked at my schedule yet._

We keep staring at each other until it gets awkward. _Intriguing. _He kind of looks like a lost puppy. _Awww_.

_Damn, I think I might actually go to class this year._


	2. Chapter 2 :)

Disclaimer: I do not own HTGAWM. I am not Shonda Rhimes. I'm just a teen obsessed with this show and Alfie Enoch and hoping that he makes a twitter account.

Please review!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wes POV<strong>

I walked into math class with Asher and Connor. The tables were meant for two, and Asher and Connor already found one to sit in together. So I found one and sat by myself. Like a millisecond later, a pretty blonde girl barged into the seat next to mine. It scared me so much, I nearly fell out of my chair.

"Hi, my name's Alisson," she said, leaning towards me, and batting her eyelashes. I leaned back in my seat, a little frightened to be honest.

"I'm Wes," I managed to get out. It was a struggle, with her literally crawling on my chest like a deranged cat. I was looking around for somebody to help me, but everybody else was towards the front of the classroom waiting for .

Ms. Rivera finally comes in the classroom, and most of the class quiets down. Except for Alisson who is still on me and whispering in my ear.

"Alisson! Get off ..." Ms. Rivera trails off, not knowing my name.

"Wes. I'm Wes." I gasp. She chuckles at the scene. In reality, this is not funny at all. But soon, we begin to get into the rhythm of class. Ms. Rivera is young and seems to be a good teacher. She starts off by taking attendance, and I notice that there are a lot of missing people, girls mainly. Next, she hands out the syllabuses, and we start going over it as a class.

"So, guys and girls, make sure to try your best to-" was cut off by a BANG from the back of the room. I jerked my head around to see that a girl had just pushed the door open, and slumped her way into the room, holding her bag in one hand, and a soda in the other.

_Oh shit! That's the same girl I saw earlier today! _I turned my head back around so she would avoid seeing me. The whole class was whispering.

"Rebecca never comes to class!" "What's going on?" "Is she even okay?" "Did the skanks fall apart?"

"Uh, Rebecca, do you have a pass?" Ms. Rivera asked.

"No," this Rebecca girl responds, taking a sip from her soda.

She starts to walk further into the room, stumbling occasionally, and I freeze when I feel her coming closer to me. But I'm already sitting next to Alisson, so I have nothing to worry about, right? Wrong.

I'm looking straight ahead, but I can hear this Rebecca whisper something to Alisson, who hurriedly jumps up and goes to disturb someone else. I hear Rebecca sit down next to me, and I can feel the whole class, even Ms. Rivera, just looking at us

I turn my head slowly to look at her. Ever so slowly, and I see that she is just staring at me. I quickly turn back around, casually tapping my fingers on the desk and making those odd clucking noises you make when you want to break the tension.

"Ooookay. Well lets get on with the syllabus," Ms. Rivera said, rather awkwardly, clapping her hands together.

While Ms. Rivera is explaining about the classroom procedures, I sneak glances at Rebecca. She's just staring straight ahead at the board. Honestly, I'm kind of worried about this girl. She's wearing a ripped up tank top with a skull on it, some men's basketball shorts, and bedroom slippers with weed socks. Also, her eyes are kinda red. Either she's high, or was crying, or just has some issues.

Anyway, for the last 10 minutes of class, Ms. Rivera just lets us have free time. I get out a book, and Rebecca is just sitting there staring at the wall. _Okay, I should do something._

"Are you okay?" I ask, turning towards her and adjusting myself in my seat.

No response.

I go back to my book.

"I'm Rebecca," she says, finally turning her head to me.

"Uh, Yeah..." I say. _I'm so articulate. _"I-I know." _Great, I sound like a creep._

We sit there for a while, or at least she does, but I'm really just passing my judgement over her. I know she's a skank, so it's odd she's in class right now. She has tattoos running up and down her arms. She's pretty nice looking, but the best thing are her lips. They are this perfect shade of pink and they kind of pout in a way I can't even describe.

I realize I've just been staring at her, so I say,

"I'm Wes."

Silence.

And then the bell rings.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rebecca POV<strong>

So, because of little puppy boy, I am currently waiting outside the geometry room to make a dramatic entrance into the classroom.

"So, guys and girls, make sure to try your best to-" I cut Rivera off by slamming the door as loud as possible. The whole class turned around to look at me. _There he is._ I saw puppy dawg looking at me, and he quickly looked away. I smirked. _I love making people feel uncomfortable._

I could hear the whole class whispering.

"Uh, Rebecca, do you have a pass?" Ms. Rivera asked me.

"No," I say, drinking from my Mountain Dew.

I start fumbling into the room. I'm not actually drunk or high, but I have an image to maintain. I made myself cry before I came in here, just so that my eyes would be red.

I have to sit next to snoop dogg, but that slut Alisson has her hands all over him.

"Alisson, get the fuck out of this seat before I tell the rest of the skanks to beat the shit out of you and steal all of your worldly possessions," I whisper to her in a crystal clear voice. No one messes with us Skanks, not even the populars.

She quickly leaves, and I plop down next to snoopy. I look at him. He's avoiding meeting my eye. l can feel the whole class, even Ms. Rivera, just looking at us.

Then, he slowly turns to face me, and finds that I was just staring at him all along. He quickly turns back, obnoxiously drumming on the table and making retarded clucking noises. _Jesus Christ, snoopy is so easily ruffled. _

"Ooookay. Well lets get on with the syllabus," Ms. Rivera said, trying to move the lesson on.

For like the entire fucking lesson, snoopy just eyes me up. It's kind of amusing because he thinks I can't see him. I SEE EVERYTHING.

Anyway, for the last 10 minutes of class, Rivera just lets us have free time. Snoop gets out a book and I'm just thinking peacefully when he asks

"Are you okay?"

Maybe if I don't respond, he won't talk to me. Also, I like making him uncomfortable.

He goes back to his book. _You know, I actually do wanna talk. Obviously there is something special about this guy, or I wouldn't have come here in the first place._

"I'm Rebecca," I say, trying to sound semi normal.

"Uh, Yeah...I-I know," he says. He's probably scared of me. But he could just give me his name.

Instead, he just stares at my tattoos, then my boobs, then my lips, for like 20 seconds. It's almost flattering, but mostly just weird. Finally he says,

"I'm Wes."

I honestly can't talk with Snoop anymore, so I say nothing. Instead, I look around to see that Connor idiot, and several girls glaring at me. _Haters gonna hate._

And then the bell rings.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Asher POV<strong>

So math is over now, and now I just have to sit through AP English and US History until we go to lunch. I love food so much. I actually like math class this year though. Ms. Rivera is like so hot.

I'm pretty sure Wes wants to tap that skank Rebecca. He was staring at her like the whole fucking class. And I know Connor was eyeing up Wes too. Drama!

Anyway, me and Connor walk Wes to English with Mrs. Keating. Connor is literally watching Wes' ass the whole way there. He is so thirsty. Someone please quench Connor's thirst.

So in English, I don't really know what's going on, but apparently we already have a project. Yep. It's the first fucking day of school and I have to do work.

Oh no wait, they're group projects. I'll just let everyone else do the work.

So now I'm actually listening to hear what group I'm in, and I hear with my little ear:

"Wes Gibbins, Michaela Pratt, Laurel Castillo, Asher Millstone, Rebecca Sutter, and Connor Walsh." _Holy crap! I have my best friend, three at least decent looking girls, and that new kid who seems pretty normal in my group!_

We all go to one of the tables and sit down. Now I still don't know what the assignment is, but I'm excited anyway.

"Okay, well I guess we should all get out our annotations," Laurel says. Everyone but me and Rebecca starts to take out like five pages of stuff out of their binders. _Whut?_

"Asher, Rebecca, do you have your annotations?" Michaela asks us persistently. Rebecca breaks down laughing and I can't help but join in. Rebecca cools off after a while, but I'm still there laughing like crazy. _I mean, she thought I was prepared for class lol._

Michaela just stares at me as if I'm stupid or something. I wipe a tear from my eye and start to play rock, paper, scissors with myself.

Finally, the end of class is approaching, and I have contributed nothing to the project, and I still am not quite sure of what it is exactly. So, to make it seem like I care, I say:

"Hey, we should sit together at lunch and make further arrangements for this project thing." They all nod and we make our way to US History, where I get a nice nap in.

Soon Connor wakes me up to go to lunch.

FFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD!

* * *

><p>Please please please review! please...<p> 


End file.
